This technology is shown with a two-stroke reciprocating engines, but not limiting to this type of internal combustion engine. Two-stroke engine have high power to weight ratio compared to four-stroke reciprocating engines. Two contributing factors are the two-stroke engine has few components and a power cycle per revolution. Two stroke engines require a force induction to operate. The force induction is commonly done through the crankcase using the piston to force the air to the cylinder through a transfer port. Force induction has also been done with superchargers and turbochargers which increase the package size of the engine. There is a demand to increase the power density and reduce the power to weight and volume ratio.